


Ragnarok

by RonaldIris



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki reflects over the events of Ragnarok and the aftermath of it all where he still thinks Thor's an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragnarok

This was it. This is what he was working towards. Warriors screamed and monsters howled and there was nothing but bloodshed all around. Loki's cold green eyes scanned over everything that was around him. He had caused this. He had released Ragnarok upon Asgard and this was the result. War that would destroy everything and start anew. Loki knew of his fate in this battle, but he also knew that there was no point in trying to run away from it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Odin.

Odin had just gotten off of Sleipnir and was heading into battle. Fenrir stopped him and the two circled each other before reeling into combat. Fenrir growled and snapped and swept at him and Odin kept him at bay for as long as he could. It wasn't long though, and soon the great wolf was upon the Allfather. He didn't stand a chance as blood and bone spread from the wolf's mouth. The Allfather was dead.

Loki didn't stay around long. His revenge on the Allfather was swift as his son had taken good care of that. There was a small sense of satisfaction, watching the old man die like that. There was no time to wait though. He needed to move and he needed to move fast. It was only a matter of time until he was to meet his own end and he swore he was going to kill as much as he could before that happened.

Everything had gone well enough. He had killed left and right, Asgardian's falling under his magic and perishing under his blows. He was struck a few times and his body ached, not only from the wounds but from the venom he had been stuck under. Burns and scars littered his body, but he didn't pause. He couldn't stop now. And then Heimdall had appeared in front of him. They caught each other's eyes only once before Heimdall had drawn his sword and they were at combat.

Heimdall had always been a tough fighter, especially since Loki wasn't all too skilled with close up combat. He deflected the attacks that he could, softening blows and shooting bolts of magic whenever he could. Their fight seemed to drag on and Loki knew how this would end. He knew he would not survive, but neither would the other. Now, it was only a matter of time until they wore each other out and ended up dead on the ground. Things didn't go as Loki expected them, however. He paused, only a second as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Loki!"

Loki had turned his head, only a moment to see who had called him, and that was his mistake. The second he turned his head, Heimdall's blade buried itself deep into his stomach. Blood gushed forth from the wound and covered the blade and Loki looked to Heimdall, his eyes wide with surprise and blood poured from his lips. He coughed and sputtered but then his eyes grew hard and they narrowed and he used what strength he had left to hurl a bolt at him. It did the trick and Heimdall went down, his throat blasted open to near decapitation.

Loki fell to the ground, the blade sticking straight out. There was no point in removing it, this was a fatal wound and he would bleed out within minutes. There was no point in fighting anymore. He was finished. It was all finished. He lay back now, blood pooling around him and choking up in his throat. His head turned to the side, just to see who it was who had called out to him. He wasn't prepared for the sight.

There lay Thor. His brother. He was dead. Loki already knew what he was going to see, and yet, he still felt the deep overwhelming sense of dread and grief when his eyes laid upon him. Thor was laying there, very close with his eyes wide open but devoid of any life that was in them. There was a bite that was bleeding and there was where he was killed. He was bitten and poisoned. Loki thought vaguely that he had dreamed of the day Thor would die. But, seeing it now, it was too much.

Loki's vision began to blur. He didn't know wether it was from tears or from the dizziness that came with blood loss, but, he found he didn't care. His work was done and there was nothing else he could do but just embrace it. He kept his eyes on Thor, however. Painstakingly, he reached out his arm, his fingers merely an inch or so from touching Thor's hand, but it wasn't enough and soon his vision blackened. He died there, his listless eyes staring into those of Thor's and there hands nearly touching, both dead in the middle of the battlefield.

When Loki awoke he was sitting among the dead. He was a spirit now and so was everyone else around him. Men and women, Asgardian and monster alike. They all got up and began to walk when they could. Two places to go. The warriors of Asgard to Valhalla and the monsters and cowards to Hel. Loki knew where he needed to go, there was no point in trying anything else. So, silently he stood and began to walk among the beasts.

"Loki!"

He paused and he looked back. Immediately he began to scowl at what he saw. There was Thor, running towards him like the fool he was. As soon as Thor had approached Loki struck at him, smacking him across the face. Thor looked taken aback only a moment before he smiled slowly. Loki rolled his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, you miserable oaf. Valhalla is that way," he said, gesturing off to where the Asgardians were going.

"I know where Valhalla is, brother, I just choose not to go," Thor replied, his smile never fading.

Loki stared at him, eyes wide a moment before his scowl grew even deeper. Thor was a fool, simple as that. Loki turned his back on him and began to walk again. Thor wasn't far behind, quietly following him. Loki didn't stop him. There was no way to stop Thor doing what he wished, and if Thor was going to throw his afterlife away like this, he wasn't going to stop him. He really couldn't help the hidden smile that came onto his lips when Thor came beside him and took his hand into his own.

They were going together whether Loki liked it or not. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
